


Quirrell in the Library

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' suspicions are aroused when he spies Professor Quirrell paying too much attention to his Slytherins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirrell in the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shog).



> Written on 13 June 2010 in response to Shog's prompt of _Professor Quirinus Quirrell: Quaffle and quadrumanous. Quiet in the library!_

"Quiet in the library!" 

Severus, alerted to the disturbance by Madam Pince's irritated snapping, is almost as annoyed as the librarian to see Professor Quirrell engaged in an animated conversation with Zabini and Greengrass, particularly because Pince's admonition has no effect on any of them. He hides behind a bookcase, sliding a few books out of the way to make a gap, and spies on them.

"That's right. Melvin Pod—dlemoore was b—banned from Quidditch for his use of a ch—charm that turned him quad—quad—rumanous. That year was also the same one in which it became m—mandatory to wear footwear during the g—games."

Severus doesn't like the way Quirrell is looking at Zabini. No matter Greengrass' questions, his eyes never leave the boy's.

"Yes, Daphne, that's exactly why he em—employed the charm. He wasn't able to handle the Qua—auffle and his broom at the same t—time—he played long before the invention of G—gripping Charms—so he needed to use his feet as hands in order not to take a spill."

"I hate cheats."

"So do I, B—laise."

 _First names_ , Severus thinks, disapprovingly. _What's he up to?_

"—be off back to the common room. I'm meeting Theo to study."

"Flitwick's class?" asks Zabini.

Greengrass nods and leaves them. Quirrell's eye twitches. 

"Well n—now, did you know that P—professor Snape enjoys Quid—ditch?"

"Of course, sir. We all do."

Quirrell leans forward, towards Blaise and Severus both, though he doesn't know it, and suddenly, Severus understands the reason for his colleague's concentration.

"Wh—what else can you t—tell me about your Head of—of House?"

Severus is around the shelf and standing by the table before Quirrell receives his answer; Zabini looks stricken, no matter that he's done nothing wrong, but Severus glares at him anyway.

"If you have nothing better to do than natter on about a sport you don't even play, Mr Zabini, I would suggest that you return to the common room."

"Yes, sir."

"R—eally, Severus, the boy and I were—"

"What has you so interested in me, Quirrell?"

"What? Why, n—nothing." Quirrell's eye twitches rather more rapidly than usually, and he adjusts his poncy purple turban.

"You and I," Severus hisses, leaning down to glare into Quirrell's face, "will have a problem if you don't leave my Slytherins alone. I don't know what strange 'habits' you picked up in your travels, but—"

"H—how _dare_ you!"

Severus smirks. He doesn't truly believe Quirrell to be a paedophile, but the threat of calling him out as one should be enough to make the Legilimency using bastard stay away from his students. "I'll dare far more if I must. Just remember: leave my Slytherins alone."

 _That stuttering bastard bears watching_ , Severus thinks, sweeping from the library in a billow of robes.


End file.
